


Byakuya's Support System

by Sapphin3



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Short One Shot, Soft Togami Byakuya, Togami Byakuya Not Being an Asshole, Togami Byakuya-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphin3/pseuds/Sapphin3
Summary: Byakuya gets a phone call that makes him upset. Everyone checks up on him. Fluff and cuddling ensues.
Relationships: Class 78 & Togami Byakuya, Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Byakuya's Support System

**Author's Note:**

> Very, VERY slight spoilers for THH.

Byakuya got a call immediately upon grabbing his lunch. He placed his tray on his table (close enough to his class to participate in conversation, but not directly next to anyone) and then headed outside. Everyone shrugged it off, letting him leave. Phone calls aren’t much to flip your shit over, anyways. (Taka wanted to order him back, but phone usage was allowed, especially during free periods such as this.)

Once Byakuya returned to the lunchroom, everyone spotted him speed-walking to the dorm rooms. What was concerning was the arm hovering over his eyes, incessantly rubbing at them.

Leon breached the silence, finally breaking some from their undeterred stare at the now closed door. “The fuck?”

All at once, the teens started murmuring with concern and confusion. Sure, they weren’t _perfect_ friends, but they have been together for nearly a year and a half. They understood each other more than anyone.

(Even Celeste was worriedly squeezing Kyoko’s arm.)

Predictably, it was Makoto who first stood and chased after the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. Swiftly, everyone followed to check up on their bitter classmate.

Before long, everyone – excluding Junko, Mukuro, and Hifumi – were huddled in Byakuya’s room.

“Did something happen?” Makoto prompted. Byakuya was curled up on his bed, rejecting to look anyone in the eyes as he dug his head into his knees. He didn’t respond.

Makoto rested next to the crying boy, settling his hand on the other’s shoulder. Byakuya quickly slapped it away, raising his head in process.

He looked terrible. His face was covered with tears and snot, no matter how much he tried to wipe it off.

“Byakuya,” announced Kyoko, her tone stern but kind. “If you tell us, you might feel better.”

She raised her hand as he opened his mouth to protest. “I know it sounds stupid. But please, just try.” She stared at him, her expression showing nothing but care.

He huffed, dropping his head. Gradually his face softened, and he finally let his tears start up again. Makoto kept to himself as Byakuya tried to gather his thoughts.

“My parents called. They said that I-” He choked on a sob. Everyone waited patiently as he tried to regain his composure. “They said that I was disowned. They- they didn’t say much as to _why_ , but- but I think-”

Unable to continue, Byakuya resumed crying into his knees.

“That’s terrible!” Shouted Hina after a moment’s silence of shock. “You deserve to be upset about this!”

Some mumbled agreement. Others just looked at Byakuya pitifully.

(It was good he was not looking at anyone, as he’d probably slap them across the face.)

Makoto got closer, once again placing his hand on his shoulder. Byakuya growled slightly, glaring at the lucky student.

“Stop that,” intercepted Celeste. Her expression wasn’t as kind as everyone else’s. “You are technically not a Togami anymore. You do not need to act like you are above us all. Let us do this.”

Despite the passive aggression, it was obvious that Celeste was being heartfelt with her words. Had it been anyone else, they’d probably feel much worse. But Byakuya just huffed out a laugh, agreeing. He leaned in the direction of Makoto’s touch, refusing a smile but content all the same. Makoto hugged him from the side.

“Yay! Cuddle party!”

Hina jumped onto the bed next to Byakuya, opposite of Makoto. Byakuya looked shocked – and mildly offended – but once he looked up at Celeste’s approaching form, he sighed and smirked at the swimmer. (It lasted for no more than a second, but it was long enough to count as consent.)

Celeste joined them, leaning back between Makoto and Byakuya. Now with permission, everyone entered the bed as well.

Byakuya was squished between Makoto and Hina, who were both curled slightly into his side. Celeste was next to Leon, who had obnoxiously thrown himself onto the bed in a sprawled-out position. Sayaka flopped on top of him, electing a strangled laugh from the rebel. Her head was on Byakuya’s lap, legs out-stretched far down the bed. Taka rested Indian Style next to them, in front of Celeste. (Who, to create space, curled into her spot between Makoto and Byakuya.) Mondo put his head on the moral compasses’ lap. Sakura draped herself across Mondo and Sayaka’s legs, letting most of her body weight go into her lower back as to not squish them. Chihiro and Kyoko propped themselves up against her, half-sitting. Hiro lied at the very end of the bed, legs draped off the rim to make room for Toko who sat crisscrossed in the corner.

The rest of the day was spent in Byakuya’s room. (Taka had left early for class as usual. He had shared their bonding moment with Ms. Usami – leaving out the part about Byakuya’s disowning – who giggled and told him to go back and tell them to stay there as their assignment for the day. He was reluctant, but evidently complied. He did fetch their lunches, however.) They talked about random things, laughing and just enjoying each other’s company. After a while of this, Byakuya had fully relaxed. He carded a hand through Sayaka’s hair and leant into Makoto and Hina as he let himself appreciate the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I accept criticism!
> 
> Kind of want to draw the cuddling but I'm too lazy at the moment. Maybe another time.


End file.
